Akira (1988 film)
アキラ / Akira is a 1988 Japanese animated post-apocalyptic science fiction film directed by Katsuhiro Otomo, produced by Ryōhei Suzuki and Shunzō Katō, and written by Otomo and Izo Hashimoto, based on Otomo's manga of the same name. Set in a dystopian 2019, Akira tells the story of Shōtarō Kaneda, a leader of a local biker gang whose childhood friend, Tetsuo Shima, acquires incredible telekinetic abilities after a motorcycle accident, eventually threatening an entire military complex amidst chaos and rebellion in the sprawling futuristic metropolis of Neo-Tokyo. While most of the character designs and settings were adapted from the manga, the plot differs considerably and removes much of the last half of the manga. Japanese Catalan Title: Akira Release date: 1996 English 1989 Title: Akira Dub studio: Electric Media Additional voices * Lewis Arquette * Bob Bergen * Wally Burr * Cam Clarke * Lara Cody * Eddie Frierson * Barbara Goodson * Melora Harte * Watney Held * Steve Kramer * Julie Phelan * Tony Pope * Jan Rabson * Bruce Winant * Brad Wurst English 2001 Title: Akira Dub studios: * Animaze * ZRO Limit Productions Additional voices * Matthew Austin * William H. Bassett * Steve Blum * Kevin Brief * Emilie Brown * Paul Carr * Christopher Carroll * Dana Craig * Dyanne DiRosario * Peter Doyle * Sam Fontana * Rebecca Forstadt * Jessica Gee * Barbara Goodson * Christopher Joyce * Steve Kramer * Lex Lang * Patricia Ja Lee * Dan Lorge * Peter Lurie * Mona Marshall * Michael McCarty * Steve McGowan * Matthew Mercer * Tony Oliver * Jonathan C. Osborne * Bob Papenbrook * Derek Stephen Prince * Ted Rae * Joe Romersa * Kevin Seymour * Adam Sholder * Michael Sorich * Peter Spellos * Paul St. Peter * Steve Staley * Doug Stone * Lisa Tarulli * Julie Ann Taylor * Chloe Thornton * Kirk Thornton * Ezra Weisz * Kurt Wimberger * Daniel Woren French Title: Akira Release date: May 8, 1991 Other info * The 2011 redub isn't a full one, some lines were changed and 2 voices changed. German 1991 Title: Akira German 2005 Title: Akira Latin Spanish Producciones Salgado Title: Akira Country: Mexico Dub studio: Producciones Salgado Dub director: Gloria Rocha Additional voices * Alejandro Illescas - Board member of the Neo Tokyo executive committee * Gabriel Pingarrón - Scientist in reclusorio of Akira / Terrorist of the revolutionary army * Héctor Moreno - Demonstrator * Joaquín Martal - Policeman * José Arenas - Terrorist of the revolutionary army * José Gilberto Vilchis * Mónica Villaseñor Latin Spanish Sonomex Title: Akira Release date: 1998 Country: Mexico Dub studio: Sonomex Dub director: Ismael Castro Translator: Homero Villarreal Room: Víctor Guajardo Made for: Locomotion Additional voices * Carlos Águila - Board member of the Neo Tokyo executive committee * César Soto - Board member of the Neo Tokyo executive committee * Eduardo Borja - Committee member * Eduardo Tejedo - Controller * Gabriel Pingarrón - Committee member * Jesse Conde - Demonstrator / Agent / Soldier * Marcos Patiño - Terrorist of the revolutionary army / Agent / Policeman * Mónica Villaseñor Latin Spanish Video Dub Title: Akira Release date: 1994 Country: Argentina Dub studio: Video Dub Dub director: Alberto Ramírez Beni Producer: M.A.B. Doblajistas Valencian Title: Akira Release date: 2011 Category:Movies Category:1988 films Category:1990's Latin Spanish Dubs Category:1980's films Category:Catalan dubs Category:English dubs Category:French dubs Category:German dubs Category:Latin Spanish dubs Category:Spanish dubs Category:Valencian dubs